


❥ Sugar, yes please.

by tillyrey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cute, F/M, Graphic Description, Neighbors, Relationship(s), Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyrey/pseuds/tillyrey
Summary: After his wife admits to an affair and leaves him, Ryan gets divorced and moves away, hoping to start a new life in a small town in Wisconsin. He soon meets his new neighbors, and their pregnant daughter, which make him realize the quiet life he longs for isn't his for the taking.
18+ only.  
© tillyrey™





	1. Chapter One

"The house is all yours, Mr Reynolds." Rod, sales agent and one of Ryan's old friend, shook his hand with a firm grip. There were bright smiles all round. Ryan had just bought his new property. "Thank you so much for introducing me to this place. It's really something else." From the front it appeared modest, a simple vanilla bean Victorian house in a neighbourhood of pleasant others. The fly-screen covered doors, dark front porch, chocolate pillars and cosy rooms bought to mind a fairy-tale house made for trolls or elves, not city dwellers like Ryan. But it was love at first sight, she made his heart beat faster. He tried for a moment to imagine Jo's reaction if she was still standing beside him, it looked like the sort of house she always talked about. Something old, a project to redecorate when she was ready to settle down. But she wasn't here, and the realisation that he didn't even care anymore gave him a deviant thrill. Rod continued to smile like some man in a milk commercial, but instead of a dairy moustache he had a seventies cop 'stache which Ryan always remembered him by. They'd talked all about city life versus country life for all of the ten to fifteen minutes it took to show him around. "Perfect place to raise some kids. Taxes are pretty steep, but the schools here are top-notch." Ryan cleared his throat, "No kids yet, just my two dogs. But they're like my children." Rod had forgotten all about his friend's recent split from his wife, and Ryan sort of liked it that way, it got old telling the same story to everyone he met. "Sure. What's the hurry, right?" The titillating possibility of a new environment, a new hope, maybe even a whole new life, made sure Ryan's smile was permanently etched on his expression. "This really feels like home." His curious eyes took in every detail surrounding him. "You have some financing arranged? I can throw you a name if you want someone local. Real honest guy down at Farmer's—" "Not necessary." Ryan pulled out his wallet, removing and unfolding the little slip of paper. "No loans, Roddy. Just point me to a bank, give me a couple of days to clear this." Ryan held the check out, displaying the insurance company's logo in some sort of hope he wouldn't have to explain himself. Rod took a step closer and frowned. "Jesus, son, that's a big check." "It is?" Ryan guessed five hundred thousand dollars was a lot, not specific though. "Your last house burn down or something?" Ryan looked at him, "Construction accident." Rod reared back and looked Ryan over as if he'd missed something obvious, perhaps a limp or something that resembled trauma. "My father was an electrician." "Oh. Oh, jeez." Rod was nodding, then he stopped and ran the palm of his hand over his mouth. Ryan could see him putting it together. Living in Los Angeles. Divorce. Insurance money. Erratic behavior. Jumping into a deal. "Was... Was it recent?"

"A week ago." Rod visibly twitched at that. "I'm very sorry, Ryan. You must be—" "Don't worry about it." Ryan crossed the room and patted his friend on the shoulder as he went by. Suddenly wishing to be out of this house, out of town, back on the road. Rod caught his arm and held him back. The big realtor's grip was gentle, but it stopped Ryan and made him look up. "Hey. Nothing would make me happier than to sell you this house today. But I wouldn't be doing my job unless I asked. I can sit on a property. You want to maybe take some time on this?" "I appreciate that." Ryan looked out the picture window facing the street, and the enormous tree blocking the view. "Dad traveled a lot for work. Sometimes out of the state. Then one time he didn't come back, haven't seen him since I was six." He turned back to Rod. "Hey, what say let's just pretend I won the lottery or something, huh?" Rod grinned and offered his hand, Ryan shook it and held it longer than usual. "This is a fine town full of nice people, Ryan. You're going to make a good life here."

"Thanks, Rod. And thank you for you help." Shit. Now Ryan really did feel like crying, but that was just gratitude, not grief. He swallowed it down. "You hungry?" "Starving. You?" Rod slapped his belly. "My man, I love to eat. You know that."

They went to find lunch and Ryan's stomach did a gleeful flip. It was time for a fresh start and the setting was perfect.

 

 

~• ~ 

 

The dogs settled in straight away, Baxter and Billie, Ryan's ginger rescues, were completely smitten with him in every way. "Welcome home, babies." Ryan happily announced as they bounded in through the open door. After a short walk round the new neighborhood, and a quick stop at the park, the two were still full of energy and Ryan shook his head. They soon settled by the couch and their owner went about cooking some dinner for himself, he'd picked up enough food at the gates of hell—Walmart, so he didn't have to go back for at least a week. When he'd just about finished his last mouthful of food, Billie and Baxter barked excitedly over a knock at the front door, Ryan cautiously went to answer it. A woman was standing on the porch, behind the gauze curtain he'd installed last week. "Ryan, everything okay?" The voice was country-sweet. Ah yes—Gail Grier, his new next-door neighbor. Ryan had met Gail and her humongous husband, John, three minutes after staggering out of his car, foggy from his drive from California. He'd remembered how overwhelmed he'd been by Gail's politeness. "You left this on the sidewalk, do you want me to put it on the porch here? Don't want some stranger picking it up." She waved a photo at him, one of Ryan and Jo. Smiling and content. Must of fallen out when he was moving things in. Ryan was about to tell her to throw it in the trash. "Sorry about that, phone was ringing. Thanks, Gail." He opened the gauze and smiled, accepting the photo and shoving it in his back pocket while she plowed on. "I hate to bother you—I'm sure you're still unpacking. Do you need any help getting settled in? Must be hard doing up this old house by yourself." The dogs broke out and clobbered Gail was affection. "Okay, Billie. Baxter, stop that." Gail only encouraged them and Ryan smiled even more. "Look at them go! How sweet! They're beautiful. Oh, they must be so happy here. Plenty of space to run around and cause mischief." It was this immediate taking to his dogs that persuaded Ryan to invite her in properly. "I'm sorry, you're just standing there. Would you like to come in? I have ice tea." His neighbor flapped her hands. "Oh, no. Listen, I just saw you rush inside and I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"I was up late unpacking, and didn't sleep well. Been a mess all morning, and..." He trailed off, taken by the motherly look in her eyes. She wasn't just listening to him, she was hanging onto his every word. Without meaning to he just blurted out. "My wife and I just got divorced." "Oh, no. I'm sorry, Ryan." "Ah, yeah. Well." He breathed, "This is my fresh start. But, hey, at least I have my mutts." Gail smiled. "We're having the Bartholomew's over for roast beef, even though it's summer. It's kind of our tradition. Have you met them? Across the street?"

"I haven't really met anybody." Ryan admitted, bending to stroke behind Baxter's ear when he sat at his owner's feet. "Oh, you have to come over! It'll be so much fun." "Um, that sounds great, but don't wait for me. I have to finish this... thing." He didn't have a thing but he already wanted out. What could be worse than having dinner on your own with two other married couples he hardly knew? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. "You're very kind." She slapped his hands. "I'm not kind, this is what we do. You don't know it yet, but you live next to some of the best people you'll ever know. Anytime after seven is fine. See you tonight, Ryan!" He watched her goofy garden crocs flap across the yard, and he went back into the house. Guessing it was about time he made some friends here.


	2. Chapter Two

The house of Grier was another Victorian home, barn red with decor somewhere between frugal farmer's wife and antiquarian. The dinner table would seat twelve but tonight was sitting two couples and Ryan, both couples were equally comfortably attired in beige clothing. That's me in ten years, Ryan thought. God help me. Is it true you paid cash for the house? What the hell are you doing in Wisconsin, Ryan? Hiding or running? The questions he was dreading. But they didn't call him on anything like he expected. Instead, they fed him and watched him like the polite stranger he was.

"I'll kill you, you asshole!" The girl screamed. "How dare you fucking touch me. No, no! Come back here, Eddie! You piece of shit, Eddie!" Her voice was an octave shy of shriek and it was coming from outside. A car door slammed, the engine revved and the tires squealed. Ryan jerked in his chair, certain the car might come through the wall. The front door banged open, and a teen girl crying her eyes out barged in, colliding with her mother. Everyone turned to witness the drama, Ryan almost choked on his peach cobbler. "Holly!" Gail grabbed her daughter by the elbow. "Don't touch me!" The girl clawed back like it was her mother that had been hitting her, if hitting was part of it. Ryan glimpsed the tears and the blood near her mouth, but not much. Before Gail could stand five feet by her daughter's chaotic madness, the girl turned to them, aware she was making a scene. Face gone red, blue denim jacket flapping, exposing the bulges. Her large breasts and her belly peeking from under her skin tight tee. Her entire life on display, Holly glared across the table and locked on Ryan with eyes large and green like spring leaves. "Who the fuck is that?" She said. "What's he looking at?" All he thought was, damn that girl's pregnant. "Holly, out." Gail pointed like a hunter for her dog. Ryan felt a snap of embarrassment for her, followed by shame. Gail wrestled her into the adjacent room, applying a mantra. "Holly, calm down. Holly... Calm down." He owed her one, in a way. The girl had taken the attention off of him. He felt relieved and run over. She had that effect on him from the first. Even in her tears, blonde hair flying, little Holly Grier, was to a degree, absolutely gorgeous.

The wife-less Ryan began cooking four-course meals and shared them with the dogs. He looked out the window and tried to time going to the mailbox with the neighbors comings and goings. He thought about Jo, the one that got away. Eventually he had to forget about her and move on, and he had, she was never coming back. He turned his imaginings onto Holly Grier, the expectant girl next door. A little blonde ball of blustery ignorance. Did she live at home? Did she have bruises from her fight with what's his name? The boyfriend, Teddy? Davie? What did she do with her days? Was she a student? College dropout? Was Teddy preparing to be the father?

Was he still fucking her?

Ryan's frustration deepened until he caved in and embarked on one last running attempt to get the job done himself. It had been weeks, even months(?) since he'd had any sort of release. His tall and beautiful Jo was out of his life, but there was the Internet and infinite titillation at his fingertips. None of the tacky videos could get much of a rise out of him, the 'naughty' schoolgirls in plaits didn't do anything for his libido. Ryan shut his eyes and parading in his mind was every girl and woman he'd ever seen naked, then it came to him. Holly. Riding him with such hip-flexing force that for a minute he forget he was alone bent over the tub in this strange small town in this huge strange house. He lost himself in her thighs and the dimples, her wetness wetting the length of him and he felt huge, enormous yet fully enveloped, just so fucking owned by this animal called woman, this being called Holly. Her voice heavy in his mind fantasy, almost male-like in her animalistic need, until she came, and he came with her there inside her, and here, now, in the bathroom.

Swearing off masturbation for the time being, Ryan undressed and climbed into the shower. At nearly forty, his sex-drive tired him, frightened to where it could lead him one day.


	3. Chapter Three

Ryan was walking the dogs when he saw the car come to a stop at the intersection, and by then she was attempting to escape. The boyfriend, Eddie, braked hard. The passenger door swung opened all the way out. It was early in the afternoon, eighty-eight degrees and no one came out when she started yelling. Eddie grabbed at her shirt to keep her from fleeing and Holly's palm cracked against her boyfriend's cheek, causing him to blurt, "Aw, fuck!" "Aw, fuck is right." Ryan said to the dogs, stepping off the curb. "Here we go."

Ryan cleared his throat, "Holly?"   
"What?" She said, tearing herself from Eddie's clutches. "Sorry to bother you, you know where we can go swimming?" Eddie peered over her shoulder, and Ryan smiled. You see me, you little fuck? Good, 'cause I'm on my way. Billie and Baxter crossed leashes and whined to go for a ride. Holly blinked at him, "You want go swimming?" "My dogs are just about to croak from this heat; thought we'd find a watering hole." Billie and Baxter pawed at the car door. "Ryan, your new neighbour. It is Holly, right?" Eddie continued to project his best thousand-yard stare through the windshield. Ryan winked at Holly – work with me girl. Holly smirked – she got it. "They look like they could use a swim." Holly said, "Hey, hot doggies. What's up?" "By the way." Ryan nudged the door open so the dogs could play their part. "I'm Ryan Reynolds, you must be Teddie, right?" "It's Eddie." He said, scowling at Ryan's outstretched hand. "These two are Baxter and Billie. My sweet babies." "I gotta go, Holls, get those damn dogs out of my car." "Sorry, Eddie. Where was that watering hole did you say?" Ryan made a show of trying to pull them out and leant over Holly. "Darn it, they don't want to come out. Come on, Billie, let's get out of the nice mans car." "Here, let me." Holly hauled herself out of the car and unwound Billie's leash from her legs. Eddie turned to his girlfriend, "We going on or what?" "Hold on." Holly turned to Ryan, "You still need to know how to get to Governor's Dodge?" "The what?"  
"The lake up state park, dogs are allowed. Tell you what," she glanced back at Eddie who was impatiently revving his engine. "Why don't I draw you a map?" "That'd be helpful."   
"Eddie, why don't you–" He squealed the tires and blew the stop sign, cranked his music and floored it around the corner. "Thanks for that." Holly watched the spot where Eddie had just been, then nodded once in the same direction. "Oh, no. It wasn't–"   
"Yes it was. I needed rescuing and you rescued me." "If that's true, then I'm glad I came walking by. I should get them home, are you going this way?"   
"I live next door, don't I?"   
"So, you do live at home?"   
"Where else would I live?"   
"I don't know, none of my business, actually."

Dumb fuck.

She walked beside him and the dogs careened, sniffing every inch of the sidewalk. He noticed her small feet, the retro converse she wore with no socks. Simple blue denim shorts, a plain white tee on top, snug over the soccer ball of her belly. He guessed she was six or seven months along, but he was too afraid to ask. The rest of her was shorter than he imagined, compared to his nearly Amazonian ex-wife. This was like walking a girl home from school, it felt like he was already courting her, and that couldn't be right. No matter how much benefit of the doubt he gave himself. "Don't tell my parents, okay?" Holly perked up, avoiding eye contact with the man towering beside her. "About Eddie." He kept his eyes on the sidewalk. "Of course."


End file.
